Invader Alix
by Crazybird101
Summary: 30 years after Invader Zim, a new Invader will come to Earth to fulfill Zim's goal of world domination. With the help of his SIR unit, Kit, Alix will have to avoid an Alien hunting boy, face challenges, and much more. MAJOR AU. O.C. BASED
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: THIS FIC WILL TAKE PLACE 30 YEARS IN THE FUTURE. **

**WARNING: MAJOR AU, MENTIONED CHARACTER DEATHS, OOC.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM. **

**X.X **

"Forget it." an Irken said, "He's not gonna make it."

The second Irken shook her head, "Maybe if we keep him alive just a bit longer. We might have a chance."

The first Irken scoffed and shook his head. This smeet was just too small. The size of a SIR unit to be precise. He wouldn't last an Earth day even if he had a chance. Smeets like these were normally terminated, for weakness was not acceptable to the Irken army. "Kill him." the first Irken said, "It's the only way."

The second Irken suddenly became uneasy. "S-Shouldn't we inform The Tallest?" she asked. The first Irken shuddered. Nobody kept secrets from The Tallest. Especially with the 'punishments' they would receive if he found out. Clearing his throat, the first Irken calmly replied, "We will tell him nothing."

"_What was that soldier?_" a chilling voice asked coolly from behind.

The two Irkens spun around and saw the familiar arched form of a rather tall Irken who wore crimson red clothing. "MY TALLEST!" both Irken cried before they immediately bowed down as he floated forward, followed by two guards. The Tallest had his hands behind his back when he approached the tiny form of a newly born smeet lying on the cold floor. The tiny smeet opened his big eyes weakly, shivering from the cold, and looked up at the Tallest with big crimson eyes. The smeet reminded the Tallest of himself when he was a smeet. Of course he was a mere fool back then. A defect.

The little smeet shakely raised his tiny arms up towards The Tallest, as if reaching out to him for comfort and warmth. The Tallest bent down and gently picked the fragile body off the ground and cradled him in his arms. The smeet immediately snuggled against his chest, feeling the warmth instead of the cold floor. Gently, The Tallest raised a thin finger and gently stroked the smeet's cheek with the tip of it. The smeet cooed in reply. For the first time in a VERY long time, The Tallest couldn't help but smile slightly. This surprised the other Irkens in the room.

"M-my Tallest?" the male Irken asked, and the smile disappeared.

The Tallest turned to the shaking Irken with cold red eyes. "What were you planning on doing to this smeet?" he asked.

The male Irken managed to mutter a reply hesitantly, only to receive a smack across the face. The female Irken squeaked from the sudden strike. Without another word, the Tallest turned and left the Hatchery with the smeet still against his chest. He looked down at the sleeping smeet and smiled softly. "Alix. My Invader Alix." he whispered.

X.X

Alix watched the other young Irkens train from the large window of his room. It was the only thing he could really think of to pass the time. Even though he's only been alive for seven weeks. Behind him he could hear the SIR unit known as Gir sleeping after having a nice lunch. Alix continued to watch the Irkens his age train continue to train to become Invaders themselves. Alix never knew why his father wouldn't allow him to join them.

Must be a parent thing.

"Alix?" the familiar voice of his caretaker called from the hallway. Red poked his head into the smeet's room and sighed in relief when he found him pressing his face against the glass as he watched the young Irkens below. "Alix it's time for your bath." Red said as he walked over to him. It took him years to learn how to walk again but eventually he got use to it. But Red wasn't the same Irken he once was. He was just glad that The Tallest spared him the torturous death Purple had to go through. But that didn't mean he missed Purple. It's better to be the Tallest's slave then a prisoner to his tortures. But he couldn't help but feel guilty about Purple having to go through the pain until his heart eventually gave out from the pain.

Alix turned his attention away from the window and up at Red before blinking his ruby red eyes. "Bath time already?" he whined. Red sighed at the smeet's stubbornness. Even though he wasn't biologically related to The Tallest, he was beginning to act like him. Red picked up Alix gently before taking him out of the room silently.

X.X

"Father?"

Tallest looked down from his throne to see Alix standing beside it with nervous red eyes. "What is it Alix?" Tallest asked gently.

Alix folded his hands behind his back and shuffled his feet shyly. "I overheard the other Irkens my age." he said.

Tallest's left antenna twitched slightly and he arched his right eye. "And?" he asked.

"T-They call me your pet." Alix said softly.

Pet? "Why would they say that?" Tallest asked slowly. Alix flinched at the slight venom in his tone, even though he wasn't angry with him.

"They don't see me outside much. They don't see me training for anything..."

Tallest was silent. It was likely that the other Irkens would say things like this. He would have a 'talk' with them later. Alix then looked up at his father with sad eyes. "Am I...a defect? Is that why you won't let me train with the others?" he asked softly.

Tallest's eyes widened with anger, his antenna twitching slightly as if it were an insult instead of a question. "_No_," he hissed, "You are...special to me. You are my son."

Alix smiled. His father always knew how to cheer him up. Tallest beckoned his son to come closer before picking him up and nuzzling him softly, with Alix nuzzling back. "Your not only special, Alix, you are my precious. My treasure." Tallest whispered lovingly. Alix smiled and snuggled into his father's chest, not wanting to be separated from the warmth he gave off.

X.X

Alix stared at the stars from his bedroom window. Even though Irkens don't really need to sleep, his father had told him that it was important that he did get some sleep. Tomorrow was the day where all of his private training would be put to the test. For he would officially become an Invader. He had asked Red if he was ever an Invader, and his reply was 'All Tallests start out as Invaders. So yes, I was an Invader.'

Alix was both excited and nervous about being apart of Operation: Impending Doom 3. He would be given a SIR unit and sent to an enemy planet to gain information on it's strengths and weaknesses. This ment he would be separated from his father for long periods of time. He was no longer the small smeet he was. He was about ten years of age, the same age and height his father was when he was an Invader thirty years earlier.

"Son?" Tallest asked when he entered the room, allowing the door to close behind him.

Alix looked over and smiled when he saw his father. "Yes father?" he asked. Tallest floated over and stood by his son, looking up at the stars with a small smile on his face. Alix looked up at the stars as well with smile on his face.

"Beautiful aren't they?" he asked softly. Alix nodded. "It reminds me of when I was a part of Operation Impending Doom 1 and 2 when I was your age." Tallest added softly.

"I'm scared father." Alix admitted quietly, lowering his antennas. Tallest got to one knee and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Its okay to be afraid my son." he said, stroking his antennas soothingly. Alix nuzzled his father's hand, wanting more affection. Tallest complied by stroking his son's face before nuzzling the antennas. He was going to miss his son. His little heir. He made sure that Alix got the best Irken training available, so that he wouldn't make the same foolish mistakes he made.

"Father?"

"Mm?"

Alix looked up at his father's eyes and grinned. "I'm going to be the best Invader ever." he said excitedly.

Tallest smiled.

X.X

**SHOULD I CONTINUE? THIS IS BASICALLY A CONTINUUM OF INVADER ZIM. EXCEPT A LOT OF THINGS ARE GOING TO BE DIFFERENT. BY THE WAY, CAN YOU GUESS WHO THE TALLEST IS?**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: YOU GOT ME! TALLEST IS ZIM. BUT I SHOULD HAVE YOU KNOW THAT ZIM ISN'T GOING TO BE THE SCREW UP HE WAS. HE IS GOING TO BE CRUEL TO OTHERS SINCE THEY WERE CRUEL TO HIM.**

**WARNING: AU, LANGUAGE, OOC**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! I ONLY OWN MY OCS! **

**X.X**

Alix was among the few preteen Irkens chosen for the mission. Of course he couldn't ignore the murmurs among them as they wondered how he was choosen for such a task without the training. But Alix was good at ignoring things. So that's what he did. He anxiously waited his turn to be called as the other Irkens were given their task. He noticed that his caretaker, Red, was among the Irkens who were present at the Selecting. Gir was likely at home eating waffles or taking a nap.

"Invader Alix."

Alix swallowed nervously before approaching the Tallest. His eyes met his father's as he waited to hear what planet was selected for him. He noticed that his father's crimson eyes softened, as if telling him 'Your going to be alright. You have the weakest planet of them all.' This managed to calm Alix down.

"You will be assigned to the planet Earth: Home to the Universe's weakest lifeforms." Tallest announced.

Meanwhile in the crowd of Irkens, Red stiffened. This is what he was afraid of. Earth was likely to fall to the Irken Empire in a matter of years. Red didn't want the current Tallest to succeed. After what he did to himself and Purple... Alix sighed inwardly in relief. His father had told him much about Earth. This was going to be a walk in the park as the Earthlings say.

A while later the choosen Irkens were lined up to receive their SIR unit. Alix was excited about this part. When his father went to recieve his SIR unit, he got Gir. The former Tallests had tricked him into thinking that Gir was ADVANCED technology. But Gir was nice to keep around though. He made a great playmate for Alix when he was younger since the other Irken children didn't want anything to do with him.

A hint of a smile appeared on Tallest's lips when his son stepped forward. "I have a special one for you Alix." Tallest said before revealing the SIR unit. The bot had a mouth like Gir, except it's shoulders, hands, and a little triangle facing down above the antenna were red. More of a rosey red to be exact. The unit came online and immediately saluted to Alix.

"Kit, reporting for duty." the bot said in a childish femme voice.

Alix grew excited. This bot already reminded him of Gir. Alix looked back up at Tallest and gave him a look that said 'Thank you father.'

Tallest nodded, 'Your welcome son.'

Meanwhile the other young Invaders were murmuring to each other again.

"Why dose he get the good stuff?" one whispered.

"Tallest's pet." another murmured.

Alix felt hurt by these words but he managed to hide it by a standing tall and proud. Once he conquers the Earth then everyone will have to respect him. But for now he's going to have to live with it. "Invaders! Report to your ships!" Tallest barked, and everyone immediately saluted. Alix was about to follow the others out when he felt his father's hand on his shoulder. "Stay back a bit son." he whispered.

Once it was just them Alix turned to his father with a confused look. "What is it father?" he asked.

"It took me 6 months to get Earth," Tallest explained, "Once you arrive you need to find a proper disguise and build a proper home so no one would get suspicious. Once there you will have to attend to a place called 'Skool'. There you will learn about the planet itself."

Alix nodded and kept his father's advice in his head. Tallest nodded as well before turning to Kit, who was silent the entire time. "I trust you to look after my son. If anything were to happen to him I'll be sure to use you as scrap metal." Tallest hissed.

Kit immediately saluted, her eyes glowing a rosey red color. "Yes! My lord!" she said.

Without another word, Tallest turned back to his son. Getting down to one knee, he spoke softly to his. "If something goes wrong, call the Massive and I'll make sure someone comes for you." he whispered. Alix smiled, knowing how worried his father can get.

"Don't worry father. If anything dose go wrong I'll let you know." he said.

Tallest was silent for a bit before nodding. What he did next took Alix and Kit by surprise. Tallest had kissed his forehead softly. This was something his father never done before. Looking back at his son, his red eyes softened briefly before going back to it's cold look. "You better get going." he said, gesturing to the door. Alix nodded silently before running out with Kit by his side.

X.X

"Are you ready for this Kit?" Alix asked the SIR unit as he drove his ship into space.

"Of course Master!" Kit replied, saluting to Alix.

Alix chuckled, "You don't have to do that every time Kit. Just call me Alix."

Kit looked slightly confused, having been programmed to call her partner Master and obey his every command. But she wasn't programmed to question her Master's ideas or thoughts. So she just smiled and nodded. Alix smiled and turned to his computer and typed in the directions to Earth. This was going to be a six month long trip so he might as well get use to the peace and quiet. Kit had already fallen into a nap so he closed his eyes and relaxed.

He remembered a song Gir once sang and decided to try it out himself. "Do. Do. Do. Do. Do. Do. Do..."

X.X

_Six months later_

Kit tapped her chin as she stared out the window. "I spy with my little-"

"Another star." Alix replied, sighing in boredom.

Kit pouted. "No fair! Master always wins!" she said before swinging her head away from him. Alix sighed once more. Perhaps playing this game was a bad idea. For the past five months they've been trying to find a way to past the time. Alix had to remind himself constantly that he was on a mission and that it would all be worth it in the end once the Armada comes. But damn him for bringing up the idea to play a stupid game. Then a tiny alarm went off and the image of a blue and green planet appeared on his screen.

[PROXIMITY WARNING: PLANET AHEAD]

Alix gasped excitedly, "Kit! We're here! We're finally here!"

"Ooooooh!" Kit said in sheer awe.

Alix guided his ship into Earth's atmosphere, careful not to be picked up by any radar systems the humans might have. His father had warned him about those and it is important that he doesn't get caught. "If my memory serves me correctly: my father's old base should be nearby." Alix said to himself as he searched for the tall green house with a purple roof. He grinned when he finally found the house. Typing in a command, the roof opened up to allow him to park his ship in. Once he did, Alix felt immediate relief once he was able to stretch his arms and legs once more.

After hearing a few cracks he turned back to his ship. "Now to choose our disguises." he said before walking up to his computer. After a few seconds of searching he finally settled on on a boy with milky white skin, pitch black hair that was neck length, a red shirt with black long sleeves, black gloves, black jeans, black boots, and red irises. After the transformation he couldn't help but admire at just how handsome he looked.

"Master! Where did you go?!" Kit cried after seeing the 'human' walk out of the pod instead of her master.

Alix chuckled. "I'm right here Kit." he replied. He then turned back to the computer to choose Kit's disguise. "I'm thinking for you... How about a cat?" he said before stopping at a suitable looking disguise. Gently pushing Kit in, he watched the transformation proceed. Instead of Kit, a white cat with red ears, paws, feet, eyes, and the tip of her long thin tail walked out.

Alix had to admit that the disguise reminded him of Gir. "Perfect!" he announced, "Now to check out the base." he said to himself before climbing down a ladder.

X.X

The entire interior of the home was left exactly how it's original inhabitants left it. Except for the few cobwebs and dust particles that was found in every room. Alix knew he would need to clean the place up. But first things first he needed to activate the generator to get the electricity and heat needed. Opening a closet door, he managed to find the switch which activated the generator in a power box and unhesitantly pulled the lever down.

There was a loud 'whir' sound before the generator switched on for the first time in 30 years. The lights switched on and electronics were reactivated. Kit just happened to be sitting on the couch in the living room when the lights and TV turned on. The TV was playing a an episode of a Romantic show and Kit settled herself down to watch.

Alix walked in with his hands on his hips and a proud grin on his face. "Piece of cake." he said before walking into the kitchen and towards the trash can which led to the lab below.

_Now I must find the closest school to get into, _Alix thought as he was led down. Upon entering the lab, everything remained untouched. Systems were still working luckily so he walked up to the computer and typed in 'School'. There he was given directions to a School that was a couple blocks down. "Now begins phase two of my plan!" Alix announced proudly, clapping his hands together.

X.X

**THANKS TO THE FIRST TWO PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED THE FIRST CHAPTER. FOR THAT, YOU TWO GET FREE CUPCAKES! **

***HANDS OUT CUPCAKES***

**AND SORRY ABOUT ANY WRITING ERRORS YOU MAY HAVE SEEN. I'LL TRY TO FIX THEM WHENEVER I'M NOT LAZY. **

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I'M GOING TO INTRODUCE SOME NEW OCS WHO ARE GOING TO PLAY A PART IN THIS FIC. **

**TILL THEN: READ AND REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL BE FORCED TO TAKE A CUPCAKE AWAY FROM GIR AND EAT IN FRONT OF HIS CUTE LITTLE FACE.**

**I'M EVIL :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SOMEWHAT SIMILAR TO THE FIRST EPISODE OF INVADER ZIM SO BE PREPARED FOR POSSIBLE SPOILERS.**

**WARNING: LANGUAGE AND AU**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! I ONLY OWN ALIX, KIT, TEST, NYA, AND ANY OTHER OCS. **

**X.X**

The school bell rang throughout the building. Students of different kinds scurried to their homerooms with their books pressed roughly against their side or chest. Some having to stop in order to pick up a fallen pencil or piece of paper.

Alix was standing beside the teacher's desk in his human disguise. He noticed the looks the females of his class were giving him while the males had a rather jealous expression as they muttered things to eachaother. Except for one however.

The teacher, who was a rather tall young woman with a cheerful smile on her cherry red lips, ordered her class to hush. "Class, please welcome our newest student. This is Alix." she said in a happy tone.

All the girls sighed dreamily upon hearing his name. One even taking a quick snap of him with her touch screen phone before squeeing with excitement. "Now Alix, if you have anything you want to say to the class, say it now."

Alix's eyes darted up to his teacher, slightly disturbed at how creepy she looked with that smile, and then to his class. With his hands in his pockets, he sighed before swinging his hair back. "Just stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours'." he said plainly. He smiled inwardly when he noticed the uneasy looks the other males had.

Without another word, he walked up to the empty seat in the front of the class and sat himself down with his hands folded on the desk. But he couldn't help but notice the gaze the boy at the end of the row was giving him.

The teacher giggled. "Okay class! Today we are going to learn about the true facts of Suzanne Collins's best selling book: The Hunger Games!" she said happily.

Everyone, except for Alix, groaned. Everything is about romance to their teacher. While the class was forced to listen to their teacher as she talked about her favorite pairing in the book, Alix could feel the pair of eyes from the same boy looking at him once more. Turning his head slowly, he could finally make him out.

He was a boy that was about his height with pitch black hair which was rather pointy. It was neck length as well except for the singal bang that drapped down the middle. He wore a red trench coat with a black t-shirt under it. He had a pair of dark blue jeans on and also wore black boots. He looked rather agitated by him even being here.

"Okay," he spoke out loud, "Dose anyone else notice the alien in here?!"

The other students looked around the room before giving him a questionable look. The boy facepalmed before pointing a shaking finger at Alix. "There! Him!" he cried.

Alix suddenly felt nervous. How could he see through his disguise? Let alone know he wasn't human?

"Oh, no, not this again Test." a girl groaned. The other students murmured in agreement before giving Test upset expressions for interrupting class time again.

"It's true! Look at him! Can't you clearly see that his eyes are RED?!" Test yelled.

Alix's eyes widened in terror. He had forgotten his eyes. The other kids had either blue, green, or brown eyes. He started to sweat nervously as he pondered for an explanation. "It's... It's just contacts!" he blurted out. The other students looked at him blankly. "That makes sense." one of them said.

Alix sighed in relief before noticing the hateful glare Test was giving him. Alix shot him back a glare before jumping out of his seat upon hearing the bell ring. Everyone excitedly ran to the cafeteria for lunch. Alix narrowed his eyes at the odd food on his tray. He sat by himself on a table away from the other kids. So far he hasn't gained any valuable information about the planet's defenses. But it would only be a matter of time when would.

Meanwhile, Test was staring at Alix from his table. He just knew that there was something wrong with the new kid. He just knew it. Even though everybody calls him crazy for his belief in aliens. Some blamed his mother for telling him about the disappearance of his uncle, Dib. Some have even mistaken him for Dib. According to his mother, she was knew a kid who wasn't really a kid. Her brother had spent most of his life chasing him until one day he just disappeared.

No one really knew what ever happened to Dib. But ever since his disappearance, the kid he's been chasing stopped coming to school. For his sister, however, she became a completely different person. Now a signal mother, she warned her children about the possibility of another incident happening. While her young daughter simply disregarded it, her son took it seriously. Test was beginning to realize just how right his mother is.

"Will you stop staring at the new kid Test?" his little sister sighed as she read a magazine. Test swung his head and gave his sister a shocked look.

"Nya! It's real! Mom was right about it all!" he cried.

Nya merely rolled her eyes before going back to her magazine. Test sighed before turning his attention back to Alix, who still hasn't touched his food. Test narrowed his eyes at him with fierce determination. He will prove to the world that his uncle was right. And he will start by capturing the new kid.

X.X

Alix never felt so relieved once he heard the school bell ring. Everyone stormed out of the school doors excitedly. Alix was the last one out. He merely had his hands in his pockets and was walking down the steps when he heard the school doors swinging open before slamming shut.

"_Alix._" a voice hissed from behind.

Alix turned to see Test standing there with his hands clenched. "I _know _what you are. Your disguise can't fool me." he said.

Alix arched his thin brow. "You don't have any proof." he said smoothly. His father taught him methods on how to deal with situations on this. One of which he should never show his anger at the individual. Test growled as he took a few steps closer, causing Alix to take a few steps back. He wanted to use his PAK to get away from this human but he knew it would only blow his cover. "Unless I capture you." Test said in an even tone.

Without another word, Alix kicked Test in his crotch and took off running. Test cried out before collapsing to the ground. "MY CROTCH! MY CROTCH!" he cried as he rocked back and forth.

Alix was running as fast as he could in order to get away from the human. Once he arrived home, greeted by his robot parents, he fell to the floor; exhausted. Panting, he looked up to see Kit sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hi Alix!" she yelled cheerfully, waving her little red hand to him. Alix changed out of his human disguise and took a seat beside Kit. He arched his eye when he noticed the show she was watching.

"Why are you watching a horror show?" he asked.

The SIR unit was quiet for a moment before shrugging in response. Alix looked back at the screen and took note at how horrible the acting was. This was going to be a LONG mission.

X.X

Test poked at his food with his fork as he thought about the events that transpired in school. This 'kid' had easily made a quick get away just by kicking him in the balls. But who knows what else he had up his sleeve. Test knew he would need to find hard evidence of him being an alien. Then perhaps everyone would take him seriously.

"What's wrong Test? Is there something wrong with your food?" he heard his mother ask.

Test looked up from his food to see his mother looking at him with concerned eyes. "No mom. It's nothing." he sighed before poking at his food again.

"Test was stalking the new kid today." he heard his sister snicker.

"I was NOT stalking him!" Test yelled, slamming his fork down. Nya merely shrugged before drinking her water.

"There's a new kid in your school?" his mother asked.

"Yes." Test groaned.

"He's REALLY cute." Nya giggled.

"Really now?" their mother asked, "What's he like?"

Nya shrugged. "I never got a chance to talk to him. But my friends tell me that he's really cute." Nya replied before eating her pasta.

"But is he _really _human? Or is he an alien in disguise!" Test yelled.

"Oh, please, Test." Nya hissed, rolling her eyes.

"Why don't you believe me?! He's obviously an alien in disguise! Just like the one mom knew! Right mom?" Test said, turning to his mother.

Their mother was silent for a minute before sighing. "You must be over reacting son." she replied. Test gagged, as if he had been punched in the gut by an unseen fist. His own mother didn't believe him? "But... Your the one who told me all those stories! How uncle Dib would go after him just to get proof!"

"Test please." his mother said, sounding rather uneasy. Nya gave her brother a smug look before going back to her pasta. Test looked at his mother in dismay.

Slamming his hands to the table, he stood up and yelled, "YOU NEVER BELIEVE ME!" before running out of the dining room and up the stairs.

"Test!" he heard his mother yell. But he ignored her and just locked himself in his room. Burying his face in his pillow, he let out a sob. Why won't anyone believe him? Even his own mother, who filled his head with these stories, didn't believe him. Sniffing, he took out an old photograph he kept hidden under his pillow and held it gingerly in his hands. It showed a young boy and girl, his mother and uncle, along with his grandfather standing in front of their home. His mother had her arms crossed and looked rather depressed while her brother had a happy grin on his face.

Gently tracing his face with his thumb, Test cried. Maybe if his uncle was around, at least he would have someone who believed. Soon the sadness inside grew into hatred as he thought of Alix. "I will get you, Alix. Even if it takes me a million years, I will get you. And I will stop you."

X.X

**What do you think? You can obviously guess that Test's mother is Gaz. But whatcha think when I first added him? Alix was obviously going to have some competition going on. This fic might somewhat be similar to Invader Zim but there will be changes and more revelations will come in future chapters; such as what happened to Purple and Dib. How Zim became tallest. And how Alix will react when he learns that Zim isn't his father at all.**

**PLZ REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: Thanks for the reviews! Thet really keep me motivated so keep it up! ^-^**

**WARNING: LANGUAGE, OOC, AU, MENTIONED CHARACTER DEATH, POSSIBLE SPOILERS, **

**DISCLAIMER: I, 100 PERCENT, DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM. **

**X.X**

The bell rang and everyone happily stormed out of the classroom for lunch. Except for Alix, who really didn't feel hungry that day. Not after the breakfast Kit made that morning. Where did she come up with the idea to make an ice cream, whip cream, chocolate sauce, waffle sandwich. Alix managed to fight back the urge to barf. Finding himself alone in the hallway, he decided to go to the playground and think of his first plan. After some observations of the humans in his neighborhood, he's going to have to be careful when plotting in order to avoid suspicion.

But then there was Test. The likelihood of anyone believing him was one in a million. But it wouldn't hurt to be extra careful. The young irken then hissed when he felt the sunlight hit his skin. Shielding his eyes with his arm, he quickly walked over to a tree and sat under it. From there he started to think of some ideas. One idea was to poison the humans' water supplies. But irkens need water too. Another was to just bomb the entire city. But he didn't have enough equipment to do so. That, and he still hasn't gathered enough information about the planet. The whole idea of going to school was useless. And he was starting to regret it.

That damn teacher of his was just too creepy. Always cheerful and smiley. The very image of her made him shiver. And then he noticed that all the females of the school were always looking at him weird. Some even giggling when he walked by. And then there was Test being a stalker.

Alix growled.

He HATES stalkers. No one knew why he did. He just dose. Alix jumped slightly when he heard the other kids start stampeding outside with their loud yelling. Growling, he walked over to the other side of the tree and sat behind it. Settling his head on the tree, he closed his eyes and thought about his father and Red.

_*rustling*_

Alix opened his eyes and looked up. Was there something in this tree? He then frowned when he noticed the tip of pointy black hair poking out of the leaves. He then picked up a rock and smirked deviously. He just came up with an idea. Standing up, he quickly threw the rock up and heard someone yell before they came crashing down. He frowned again when he saw Test land face first on the ground.

The boy had leaves and twigs sticking out of his hair as he groaned in pain. He rubbed his forehead before looking up at Alix, who had his hands behind his back and was smiling cruelly.

"Stalker." Alix hissed.

"I'm not a Stalker!" Test yelled in retaliation.

Alix narrowed his crimson eyes. "You've been following me for three days now. That, I believe, is called stalking." he said smoothly.

Test growled before picking himself up and removed the leaves and twigs from his hair. "I know what you are! You may have fooled the others but you won't fool me!" he yelled.

Alix arched his brow, but kept a calm face. Putting his hands in his pockets, he said "How can you be sure? Are you sure your not... Oh, what's that word?" Alix tapped his chin as he pondered on what it was. Test's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't." he hissed.

A cruel grin suddenly appeared on Alix's lips. "That's right! Are you... Mental?" he purred. His eyes then widened before immediately moving out of the way when Test screamed and lunged himself at Alix. Alix laughed once Test landed on the ground again before walking away. Test looked up, dirt and grass covering his face, and growled.

X.X

Red frantically typed the keys of his computer and prayed that nobody would see him. He was risking his life by doing this one thing: contacting Alix. For months the Tallest has been restless; having not heard from his son for so long. Alix was a great relief for the Irken empire. The irken himself was the only thing that could calm Tallest. Red himself was relieved when he learned that Tallest had adopted the smeet.

Before Alix, Red's life had been a living nightmare. He had underestimated the Tallest when he was a mere defect. But when he came storming in the Massive with that bleeding wound running down his right eye, he and Purple were beginning to regret making fun of Zim. He fought back a sob as the memory of that day flooded his mind, and he struggled to type correctly.

The transmission. The blood. The screaming. Pur...

A tear slid down Red's cheek as he thought of his dead lover.

"Why?" he asked softly, shaking, "Why Pur? Why did you take the blame? Why did you tell him that you were the one who came up with the idea of sending him on a false mission when really it was I who came up with it?"

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked from behind.

Red froze, his blood running cold through his veins once he recognized the voice. "N-nothing my Tallest." he replied, hoping that the Tallest would believe him. He let out a quiet whimper when he felt his claw gently wrap itself around his thin neck.

"Really now Red?" he heard him whisper, "Do you take me as a fool?"

Red's breathing suddenly became shakey. "N-no my Tallest." he replied when he felt his grip tighten slightly. He then felt his other claw lightly touch his cheek as his grip loosened slightly.

"What were you doing on the computer Red?" Tallest asked softly.

"I-" Red couldn't think of a good excuse. Tallest was too clever. If he dare tell a lie he would be joining Purple in wherever he was. "P-please..." he whimpered. Tallest was silent. He loosened his grib around his neck, but he wasn't going to let him slide. Red yelped when he felt Tallest suddenly pin him against a wall.

The Tallest grinned, his crimson eyes flashing with a sinister lust. A small grin appeared on his lips when he saw Red start to tremble.

"No!" he wailed, "Please Tallest! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I swear! I was only going to contact Alix!"

At that moment the Tallest's eyes softened and he released Red, causing him to fall. "Alix..." he whispered. Red looked up at the Tallest, tears brimming his eyes. Tallest looked down at Red with soft eyes before quietly leaving the room. Once the door slid close Red curled up in a ball, hugging his knees against his chest, and started to cry silently. Having nearly gone through an experience no one should go through.

X.X

**Sorry about what I did to Red back there :( I needed to show just how cruel of a person I made Zim. In the cartoon nobody took him serious and I felt bad for him. So that's why I made him so evil to others, except Alix. No, I will NOT be adding smut in this fic. Nor any rape. Because I HATE rape and I don't wanna write about it. There will be hints of it and possible flashbacks but there will not be a rape scene. **

**Sorry about the short chapter. I wanted to get this out of the way before moving on. You can probably get the idea on what this chapter is about. As you can see I gave out a hint on what happened to Purple. **

**But your not going to find out the full story until later! I'm evil :D **

**Anyway, give me your thoughts on this chapter ^-^**

**If you don't have any nice ones then go fly a kite. That means you FLAMERS -_- **

**By the way: I wanna hear what YOU guys think happened to Dib and Purple. I already got the whole thing figured out but I wanna know what you guys think ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: First of all, I would like to thank the people who reviewed for the last chapter and gave me their ideas on what happened to Purple and Dib. Like I said, I already have it all placed out. ^-^**

**WARNING: Language, AU, etc**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM! **

**X.X**

Alix growled silently when he noticed that all of the tables in the cafeteria were full. He didn't like sitting with the other kids because he found Earth Children to be very...odd about some things. But that's just him. But then he noticed a table that was almost empty. The only ones who were sitting there was a purple haired girl, Nya he believed, and... Test. Alix felt reluctant to sit over at the table with that little pest sitting there as well. But he had no where else to go.

Sighing, he reluctantly walked over to the table quietly and took a seat at the end. Away from Test and Nya. Nya took notice of Alix sitting at their table but payed no attention to him. Test, however, felt agitated. He didn't like seeing the alien sitting on the same table with him and his sister. Alix could sense the stares coming from Test, but ignored him. For three weeks he's been able to avoid Test, let alone talk to him. But now that he was sitting on the same table with him, it would only be a matter of time until something goes wrong.

Test watched Alix poke his food with his fork, which he did everyday, and pondered on how he could expose his true identity. Suddenly he heard him growl and noticed that Alix had spilled a bit of milk on his shirt. He couldn't help but snicker quietly when he heard him walk by while muttering a few curses before leaving the Cafeteria for the bathroom. Then an idea hit him.

_Maybe..., _Test immediately got up and left the Cafeteria as well.

Meanwhile Alix had entered the first bathroom he saw and removed his shirt. Using some wet paper towels, he started to scrub the milk stains off his shirt.

"Damn Earth liquid," he grumbled as he struggled to remove the stain, "Damn Earth school and their damn Earth food."

As he continued grumbling to himself he didn't notice the bathroom door opening slightly and a pair of camera lenses peeking in. Test actually felt embarrassed about recording him in the bathroom. Hopefully nobody would see him. As he zoomed in a bit closer he noticed that the black and white thing on his back was actually _attached _to him. This interested and excited Test a lot. Quietly tip toeing in to the bathroom, he cautiously approached Alix from behind in an attempt to remove his PAK. Just as the tips of his fingers were inches from the PAK, Alix stopped his scrubbing.

He swiftly slapped the camera out of Test's hand, causing it to fall to the floor, and pinned him against the wall. "Your a pervert. You know that?" Alix sneered as he felt Test struggle in his grip.

"Let me go!" Test yelled as he struggled to free himself.

"Not until you tell me just _why _you were about to touch my PAK."

Test growled, "You know why. I want to prove to people that your not human!"

Alix arched his brow. Remembering that the camera was possibly still recording, he stayed in character. "Is it because I'm a new kid, _Test_? Is it because I'm a little _different _than the other kids?" Alix asked coolly.

Test grunted when he felt Alix tighten his grip. Instinctively, he kicked Alix's abdomen. Alix grunted in pain before clutching his abdomen with both hands. He looked up just as Test tackled him to the floor, causing him to land in his PAK. Alix cried out from the pain that shot through his system. He shielded his face with his arms from Test's punches. But Test had his legs pinned and was determined not to let this chance slide. He was unaware that somebody had heard Alix scream and was making their way towards the boy's bathroom.

"Let me go!" Alix yelled as he struggled to free himself.

"Not until I get my evidence!" Test yelled.

Just then the door swung open and the principal stepped in. He noticed the camera and Test pinning Alix to the floor, who didn't have his shirt on.

"Aw crap." Test muttered.

X.X

Test was silent on the drive home from school. Two weeks. Two weeks of school suspension. Now the other kids are going to think of him as a psychotic faggot. His life was just getting better and better by the day. His mother held a neutral expression on her face and was silent as well. She was surprised when she got the call from the school about her son attempting to violate a fellow student in the boy's bathroom. Once they pulled up in the driveway, the two quietly got out of the car and entered the house. Once inside, his mother slammed the door shut.

"What is with you today?!" she cried.

"I wasn't trying to rape him mom! I trying to get evidence!" Test replied.

His mother buried her face in her hands before looking back down at her son. "I knew I shouldn't have told you those stories." she said.

Test stomped his foot on the floor. "Why don't you believe me mom!" he yelled. He was then surprised when he heard his mom let out a sob. "Mom?" he asked softly.

His mother looked back at her son with wet eyes. "I believe you Test." she said, "I just don't wanna lose you like my brother." she then got to her knees and placed her hand on her son's shoulder. "I just can't bare at the thought of losing you. You remind me so much of your uncle." she said tearfully.

Test's expression softened and he placed a hand on his mother's face. "Mom... I only wanted to-"

"Promise me you won't go near Alix again." his mother intervened.

"But mom-"

"Test! Please! I can't lose you!" his mother cried.

Test wanted to protest, but instead he nodded his head. "Alright mom." he said quietly.

X.X

Alix was relieved once he sat down on his lab chair. His PAK wasn't damaged luckily but the fight had taken a lot out of him. The school had suspended Test for two weeks, which relieved Alix. Today had been a close call and he was lucky that the Principal had arrived in time to stop the fight. Right now Alix just wanted to relax his sore body.

[INCOMING TRANSMISSION]

Alix opened his eyes. _Transmission? _He thought.

The computer screen then switched on to reveal Tallest. "Father..." Alix whispered, having not seen nor heard from his father for so long. Tallest smiled softly, "Hello son."

Alix smiled as well. "I miss you." he said softly, his antennas drooping slightly. Tallest nodded.

"I see you've grown a bit." he added, and Alix blushed slightly.

"So you notice." he said.

Tallest nodded. "That's good son. That's very good." he said softly. "How's Earth for you?" he added.

Alix shrugged. "Boring. The mission is going so slow right now that I'm just willing to blow this entire planet up right now." he said.

Tallest smirked slightly. "Patience my son," he said soothingly, "you will get your chance. It will take time but you will conquer this planet eventually."

Alix smiled and nodded, "How's Gir doing? Dose he miss me?"

Tallest chuckled, "You have no idea. But he's doing fine."

"And Red?"

Tallest's antenna twitched slightly. "He's alright." he replied.

"That's good." Alix said, relieved that everyone back home was doing okay. But Alix didn't know the horrible secret his father and Red had kept from him for so long.

"Is everything alright? You look exhausted." Tallest then asked when he noticed the worn out look Alix had in his eyes.

Alix sighed. "There's a human boy in my school who just won't leave me alone. He's a big threat to my mission. " he said, feeling rather annoyed just by thinking of him.

Tallest growled softly. It reminded him of a boy who gave him the exact same problem when he was younger. "Did he try to hurt you?" he asked.

Alix bit his lip. He's never lied to his father before, and didn't even think of the idea. "Only today did he try to hurt me." he replied, and the Tallest growled. Alix flinched slightly at how menacing the growl sounded. But he managed to hide his fear. "I'm alright though. He was punished by the Principal and is suspended from school for two weeks." Alix then added with a grin.

This seemed to calm the Tallest. "Good." he said. The two remained silent for a bit, not knowing what else to say to each other. "I have to go now." Tallest said.

Alix nodded. "Okay then." he said. "I love you father." he then added quietly. The Tallest smiled softly, "I love you too...my son."

And with that, the transmission was shut off. Alix remained seated in his chair as he stared at the computer screen before standing up once more. His father just gave him enough motive to come up with a possible plan. But then his computer went off again.

[INCOMING CRAFT. INCOMING CRAFT]

Alix typed in a few keys and a large map of Earth popped up. There was a blinking dot that represented a space craft. Theu blinking dot was just entering Earth's atmosphere. "Kit!" Alix yelled, "Head to this ship! There's something we might need to investigate."

"Yes sir!" Kit said, saluting.

X.X

**That's right people. I left you all at a cliffhanger. **

**And I have a surprise in store for you. Not only an I introducing two new OCs, there's something about their background that just might surprise you ^-^**

**R&R and have a lovely day/night ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**The moment of truth has arrived! It is time to introduce two new ocs who will play a role in Alix's life. And maybe a bit of romance *hint* *hint* ;) BUT NO SMUT! **

**WARNING: LANGUAGE, OOC, MENTIONED CHARACTER DEATH, ETC**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**X.X **

The explosion had taken the humans by surprise. Even though the direct cause of it was unknown to them. But a few hours earlier, it was a different story all together.

Alix had been driving his ship through the night sky to investigate the crash site. The ship had sent a distress signal out, which was then picked up by his ship. He landed shut a few feet from the wrecked voot and approached it with caution. There was some damage around the tree tops due to the blaze that followed it as the ship finally entered Earth's atmosphere.

Kit was in her defense mode, and cautiously followed her master. Alix quickly opened the ship entrance, and was actually surprised by what he found.

"It's...a girl." he whispered.

Inside the driver's seat was female irken about half his age. She wore a light purple Invader uniform with the same black gloves and boots. Her collar was black ad well. Her skin was a very light green and appeared to be unconscious. He then noticed the SIR unit beside her, which was currently offline. Alix reached in and carefully removed the younger Irken from the wrecked voot.

"Kit! Help!" he whispered.

Kit held her feet while Alix held her arms. The two placed her in their ship before Alix ran back to retrieve the SIR unit. Once Kit and the other two were safely in their voot, Alix returned to the wrecked one and activated it's self-destruct feature. This was only used for extreme emergencies. Alix didn't want the humans to know about his race's technology; fearing that they would turn it against his own kind. Alix was already a mile away once the ship blew up, leaving no evidence.

Now a crowd if citizens were watching as the police investigated the burning pit. News reporters flooded the wooded area to get a good scoop while officers held back the curious onlookers.

X.X

Kit was watching the news from TV in the living room. She was sitting on a pillow on the floor since Alix placed the girl on the couch. The SIR they found was placed on a comfy pillow beside the couch, and was still offline. Alix gently cleaned a couple of scrapes and specks of dirt off the girl's face and pondered on what could have caused her to crash.

"What happened to you?" he whispered as he cleaned a scrape. He then turned his attention to the SIR beside him. _Maybe he would know, _he thought to himself. He then opened the top on the SIR's head and found the 'on' switch.

DATA REBOOTING...

Lime green eyes switched on and the SIR came to life. "Tai, reporting for duty." he said, saluting to Alix.

"Tai?" Alix repeated before rubbing his chin.

The SIR then blinked. "Your not my master." he added, sounding rather confused. He then looked around and scanned the unfamiliar environment. "Where's master?" he asked.

Alix gestured to the still unconscious Irken lying on the couch. The SIR gasped, "Master!"

Alix took a step back and allowed the little robot to run up to his master and try to wake her. Tai shook her gently and looked as though he was crying. "Master! Master!" he cried. Kit walked up to the crying SIR unit and tapped his shoulder gently. "Don't cry. Your master is safe here with my master." she said with a smile. The other SIR sniffed before smiling as well.

A while later the SIR managed to calm down and was now sitting on the dining table across from Alix. "What happened to you and your master?" he asked.

Tai took a big sip out of a glass of water he was given. "Master and I were trying to escape." he replied.

Alix's antenna twitched slightly and he arched his eye. "Escape from what?" he asked. Tai tapped his chin for a moment before replying. "The planet Hex." he replied, and Alix's eyes widened in shock. Hex was known as the Prison planet. Where traitorous Irkens would be sent to endure horrible tortures for treason. He should know because Red had spoken of it before to him. For someone to escape Hex would be nearly impossible. Alix rubbed his chin again before turning his attention to the unconscious Irken. He's never seen her before, of course traitorous Irkens were normally forgotten. If she was really an escapee then he would need to inform Hex of it. But then there was the SIR sitting in front of him. Prisoners never had SIRs. So why was this one with her?

"Tai? Who is your master?" Alix asked.

Tai's eyes glowed again and he was speaking in his duty mode voice. "Master: Amyst!" he said.

"Amyst? So that's her name." Alix muttered. He looked up at the clock and groaned when he saw that it was 7:12 A.M.

He had school and was going to be late if he didn't leave. Activating his disguise, he immediately ran for the door. "Kit! Watch them while I'm gone." he said before running out the door.

"KK Alix!" Kit said, waving at her master before drinking her soda again. Once the door slamed closed and was locked Tai walked up to Kit.

"Your master leaves you by yourself?" he asked before sitting crossed-legged beside her. Kit bobbed her head excitedly before turning her attention back to the TV, which was currently playing one of her favorite morning cartoons. Tai remained silent for a bit before turning his attention to his master. It was a miracle that they were able to escape Hex alive. But their voot was hit and it caused them to loose control. It was him who sent out the distress signal before they crashed. Now he hoped that these invaders wouldn't turn them in.

_7 hours later_

"Nnngh."

Kit looked over her shoulder to see the female irken start to open her eyes. Her eyes were a lovely shade of amethyst purple, perhaps the loveliest purple Kit's ever seen in her robotic life. "Your awake!" she yelled happily.

"Gah! Not so loud!" Amyst groaned, rubbing her head. She yelped slightly when she felt Tai wrap his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

"Master!" he cried, burying his face against her neck.

"Tai! Tai your choking me!" she managed to gag. She took in large gulps of air soon after he released her. She then looked down to see a second SIR. Except this one was more of a rosey red color. "Who are you?" she asked, arching her eye.

"SIR Unit 00193. Designation: Kit!" Kit said in her duty mode before going back to normal.

"Kit huh? Would you be so kind as to tell me where we are?" she asked after looking around the unfamiliar room. This was way different then the ones she was use to back on Hex.

"Your in my Master's base!" Kit replied giddly.

"On what planet?"

"Earth!" Kit replied.

Amyst and Tai looked at one another before looking back at Kit. So they were no longer on Hex, which was good thing. But now they had to worry about the possibility of being reported and taken back to Hex. No one should go through what they had to go through on Hex. But Amyst had strong feeling that they could trust the little robot. And her mother told her not to trust anyone.

"Who are you?" Kit asked, tilting her head a bit.

"Amyst. I am Amyst." Amyst replied. She jumped slightly when she heard the door unlock and open to reveal a rather attractive creature.

Alix immediately got out of his disguise when he noticed Amyst. Amyst couldn't take her eyes off the male irken standing before her. She's never seen such a handsome irken like this one back on Hex. Alix walked up to her and crossed his arms, his crimson eyes boring into her's. "Well?" he asked, "What's your story?"

Amyst frowned at the slight rudeness from the male. Tai must have told them already. "I am Amyst. But you can call me Amy for short. And I assume my SIR must've told you, we are from the Planet Hex. But we are not prisoners."

Alix arched his eye. "Not prisoners? Then why were you there then?" he asked.

"I was _born _there. My mother was the prisoner." Amyst replied.

Alix's took a step back by the sudden surprise. An irken being born outside of the underground was unheard of. He always thought that he was the only one who wasn't created in the underground. Apparently he wasn't alone after all. Eyeing her warily he gestured for her to continue.

"My mother gave birth to me on that prison. Apparently she was put there for treason. She told me it was because of the irken she mated with years earlier. And this was before the new tallest came into power. The doctors theorized that since she was the first irken to have a live birth in over a million years it took me a while to form. I would've been an adult by now but I was born only nine years ago."

_A year after me, _Alix thought.

"After that my mother protected me from the other prisoners on Hex. But she wasn't strong enough to take care of me. Her SIR unit was destroyed when she first arrived but she was able to built one by scrap. That's how I got Tai. Tai was the one who took care of me when my mother couldn't. But then one day she came up with the idea to escape. She wanted me to have a better life. But on the night of our escape she..." Amyst's voice trailed off and tears started to leak out of the corner of her eyes.

Alix's antennas dropped slightly. "I'm sorry." he said, keeping his tone neutral. Amyst sniffed and managed to fight back the tears. "Curious question though," Alix added, "Who are your parents?"

Amyst's antennas dropped sadly. "My father was the former Tallest Purple. And my mother was Invader Tak." she replied.

The room suddenly fell silent.

X.X

**Dun dun DUUUUUUUUNNNN! :D **

**Please Review and have a nice Day/Night ^-^**

**P.S. Hex is just a planet I made up and dose not exist in the Invader Zim franchise. **


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: LANGUAGE, AU, ETC**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! **

**X.X**

Alix had a blank expression on his face, but even that couldn't hide the shock that shot through him like a bolt of lightning.

"H-how?" he whispered.

Amyst chuckled softly. "Its a long story really." she said, rubbing her back.

_Flashback _

_Tak collapsed on her knees; her face buried in her hands as she continued to sob. She ignored Purple's call for her and merely placed her back against the wall as she continued to sob. _

_"Tak!" Purple called as he ran after her. He finally found her sitting against the wall with her knees against her chest. "Tak..." he said softly before taking a seat beside her. Tak scooted away from him and continued to sob. "Tak please." Purple said. He tried to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, only to have it smacked away. _

_"Ta-" _

_"WHY?!" Tak cried, cutting Purple off, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH RED?!" _

_Purple flinched slightly at the hurt in her tone. Guilt swarmed inside him like a colony of those slaughtering rat people. "I'm sorry Tak. I really am." he whispered. _

_Tak snapped her head away from Purple, tears streaming down her cheeks. Purple looked away as well, his eyes becoming watery. This was all his fault. If only he told her sooner. If he told Red he would have Tak killed. Tak, whimpering, shakely placed a hand over her abdomen. Her smeet would grow up fatherless. She wanted Purple to be there. She thought they would run away together and raise the smeet together. _

_But her heart shattered when Purple admitted to having a relationship with Red. Purple didn't feel too proud about himself right now. He loved Tak; but he loves Red also. "Tak..." Purple said softly. _

_"JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" Tak cried before running down the hall once more. _

_"TAK!" Purple called. But he received no reply. _

_Flashback ends_

Amyst was close to tears once she finished. She remembered how her mother had cried when she told her the same story. How she regretted ever saying that to Purple. How she regretted leaving him when he was always there for her. How Amyst would never meet her father.

Kit was close to tears, whimpering as she hugged a couch cushion close as tears leaked out of her rosy red eyes. Alix still held a neutral expression on his face. The room fell silent once more. Alix felt a tinge of sympathy for Amyst. He couldn't imagine living without his father. This irken had no father. Nor a mother. All she has is a SIR to protect her in this new world. Now Alix didn't want to contact Hex and inform them.

His head kept telling him not to do it. She had _no _one. "Stay here." he blurted out.

Everyone in the room gave him shocked expressions. "What?" Amyst asked, "I just met you!"

"I know." was Alix's only reply.

Amyst turned to her SIR, giving him an unsure look. But Tai merely nodded, smiling. Sighing, she turned back to Alix and bowed her head in defeat.

"Okay." she said.

"Yaaaaay!" Kit cheered.

"By the way, I'm Alix."

_The Massive_

"So she's dead?" The Tallest asked.

The guard nodded. "Yes. We shot her down before she could make an escape." he said.

"I see, what if her daughter then?"

The guard stiffened. "Amyst...escaped." he answered. The Tallest was dangerously silent. Finally, he simply hung up before slamming his fist against the keys. The last thing he wanted was to have the offspring of his former enemies out and about in the universe.

"M-My Tallest?" a nervous voice asked.

A soft growl escaped The Tallest as he cracked open his eyes. "Red...Come here." he demanded coldly. Red immediately obeyed and walked over to where the Tallest was standing. Red was unaware of the events that occurred earlier. "Red... Do you remember Tak?" he asked.

Red's antennas twitched slightly at the name. "Yes." he muttered. He definitely remembered Tak. She was the one who tried to dispose of The Tallest when he was young. Thirty years earlier to be exact. But Tak was captured shortly after he became Tallest. After Purple was killed... Red immediately wiped any tears that threatened to leak out. Luckily The Tallest wasn't looking.

A sly grin appeared on The Tallest's face. He could sense that Red was close to tears. He enjoyed ever minute of watching Red suffer at the memories of his former lover. A lover who kept a secret from him. That he impregnated and was in love with the very Irken he hated. He was going to enjoy breaking the news to him. "What if I told you...that Purple mated with Tak and impregnated her with." he said to him in a neutral tone.

Red felt his blood suddenly run cold. "W-what?" he asked.

"You mean you didn't know? Purple had a child with Tak." The Tallest spoke as if he just learned about it himself.

A sudden wave of sorrow swept over Red.

Betrayal.

He felt betrayed.

Red felt his legs start to tremble before he fell to his knees, a choke sob escaping him. He hugged himself, whimpering as a rush of emotion racked his brain. Before Red could even notice that he was crying, he let out a scream. Clutching his head, he released cries of sorrow and screams of rage. The Tallest let a small, wicked smirk appear on his lips before he knelt in front of Red. Red instinctively wrapped his arms around The Tallest's neck and buried his face against his chest.

He was hurt.

He was betrayed.

And The Tallest enjoyed every minute of it.

_Earth_

Amyst's eyes cracked open before sitting up and stretching her arms. She's never slept on a bed before, and was beginning to like the feeling. Alix had been nice enough to let her sleep on his bed while he took the couch. Slipping on her boots she walked out of the room and slowly went downstairs. She wore a red tank top and black shorts that Alix lent her. Once she entered the living room she already found Kit and Tai sitting on the couch watching television.

"Good morning master!" Tai said after noticing Amyst.

"Morning." Amyst said, rubbing her right eye as she walked up to them. "What time is it?" she then added.

"Twelve in the afternoon." Kit replied happily.

Amyst's jaw dropped. Did she really sleep that long? It was really the best sleep she's had in her life so it would explain it. "Where's your Master?" she then asked after noticing that Alix wasn't around.

"He's down in his lab. It's the weekend so that gives him time to come up with ideas." Kit explained.

"Oh." Amyst said before placing her hand over her grumbling stomach. "Crap." she muttered.

At that moment an excited smile appeared on Kit's face. "Looks like someone needs my WAFFLES!" she said excitedly.

"Waffles?" Amyst asked.

X.X

**N/A: Sorry for the long wait. I had school and crap. High school is hard you know! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Surprised about the Tak/Purple pairing? I honestly don't know how the idea got into my head but it just did.**

**R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**

**P.S. sorry for any mistakes. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Language, AU, etc**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Invader Zim!**

**X.X**

_7 months later_

It was the time of the month called Spring. The plant life was blooming after a long winter and animals were coming out to enjoy another day in the sun.

Alix hated it.

Even though he's only been on this planet for an Earth year, this was the first time he experienced Spring. He had gotten use to Amyst and Tai's company but he forbid them to leave the house. So basically they haven't left the house at all. And unsurprisingly it was beginning to drive Amyst a bit crazy. It was this morning that she finally confronted Alix about it.

"Please Alix. I'm beginning to feel a bit claustrophobic in here, plus Tai and I REALLY need fresh air."

Alix merely sighed in defeat. He knew he couldn't keep her cooped up in the house forever. So he took her and Tai to his ship to help with their disguises. Amyst had pale white skin with light purple hair that was in a bob cute while her eyes were a amethyst color. She wore a dark blue tank top with dark blue jean shorts. She also wore purple boots and gloves. Tai was a white dog (like Gir) with his eyes, paws, ears, and tail the color green.

Alix mentally took note on how nice she looked but kept it to himself. Once he opened the front door Amyst and Tai immediately took a deep breath before exhaling. It felt could to be outside with the wind brushing against them. Alix needed to buy some cleaning supplies for the house anyway so he let Amyst, Tai, and Kit tag along. Since they had no car they had to walk to the nearest store to buy it. As they did Amyst and Tai were in awe by the different structures that towered them. Hex was a dark, barren waste land with only one structure and that was the prison itself.

Alix sudden felt her tug his arm gently. "What's that thing?" she asked while pointing at the large building. "That's a mall." Alix replied.

"Ooooh."

The four continued to walk for another hour with Kit and Tai running ahead of them. Finally they arrived at a store and walked in. Alix was relieved to find the place nearly empty. Picking up a red basket, he went to the aisle that had a sign saying 'Home Supplies' above it. During his time here he quickly leaned about Earth's language and could understand it. Speaking of learn, he's going to have to sign Amyst up for school. He'll do it after Spring Break.

"Master! Master!" Kit suddenly called.

He looked down to see Kit and Tai approaching them with a bags of chips and candy. "Tell me you don't want those." he asked, chuckling slightly.

Kit and Tai suddenly gave him the puppy eyes and he reluctantly gave in, since they were behaving well. Once they were done they walked up to the cashier, payed for their things, and went home. Once there he immediately brought out a pair of goggles Kit had found in the lab below.

"What are those?" Amyst asked after getting out of her disguise.

"Microgoggles." Alix replied, "My father was such a germaphobe when he was younger."

Alix slipped on the goggles and was amazed by just how messy the entire house was. "Looks like we got our work cut out for us today." Alix sighed.

For the entire morning and afternoon Alix and the others cleaned the house from top to bottom. Sometime in the afternoon, Kit and Tai decided to play a little game with their masters and threw their sponges at them. They laughed when they saw the irkens jump.

"Two can play at that game." Alix smirked before throwing his sponge at Kit. Tai laughed, only to get hit by a sponge from Amyst. After that quick game they returned to work. By five in the evening they managed to clean the entire house from any germs. They decided to celebrate by watching a movie together. Alix had picked a slasher film called 'The Meat House'. A half hour later Tai and Kit had their face buried in their masters' necks in an attempt to avoid the horrifying gore. Alix and Amyst didn't mind.

"What was your mom like?" Alix asked in the middle of a killing scene.

Amyst shrugged, not taking her eyes off the screen. "I can't say. Overprotective I guess. She never really left me alone for long." Amyst replied. She then turned to Alix, who was still facing the screen.

"What about you? Do you have a mom?"

Alix blushed slightly. "Well... I wouldn't really call him a mom but..." Alix noticed the confusion in Amyst's eyes. "When I was little I had a caretaker who would take care of me whenever my father couldn't. Sometimes I would see him as a mother figure but nowadays I just see him as another person I can turn to."

Red was the closest thing to a mother Alix knew. Even though if Red was a guy. But he didn't really mind though. The former Tallest was really nice to him when he was younger. Yes. Red was like a mother to him. "What's your dad like?" Amyst asked, "You never really speak of him much."

Alix had a fond smile on his lips. "Well... He's pretty vicious to others for the most part. But he's also very loving and caring of me and his SIR. He would tell me stories of his time on Earth. How he was a complete germaphobe. How he would try to conquer the human race. How he once had a 'powerful' weapon called Minimoose. Stuff like that."

Amyst giggled lightly. "My mom visited Earth once. She hated it." Amyst added a laugh at the end.

Alix smiled slightly.

_The next day_

Signing Amyst wasn't easy. But he managed to get her in by hacking into the school system. Now he was sitting in his usual spot while watching Miss Sunshine introduce Amyst to the class. He snickered when he saw the nervous expression Amyst had when she looked up at the teacher. But the smile on Alix's face disappeared when the teacher had pointed to the empty desk behind... Test. Of all people too!

Amyst unsuringly walked up to the desk, noticing the look Test was giving her, and took her seat. Soon the teacher went on about her favorite pairing again and everyone paid no attention. Alix was keeping an eye on Amyst, who was simply looking out the window. He then clenched his hand to a fist when he saw Test turn around to face her.

"_Another _one now?" he hissed.

Amyst tilted her head slightly. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Don't play dumb with me _Amyst_. I know what you are. Your just like Alix aren't you?! YOUR ONE OF THEM!" Test yelled.

Amyst suddenly felt uncomfortable. This human was getting aggressive with her and she was beginning to panic. "C-can you please leave me alone?" she asked nervously. She remembered all the male prisoners back on Hex, "P-please?"

"Hey Test!"

Test turned around, only to be punched directly in the nose by a black fist. Everyone, except for the teacher, gasped when they saw Test fall to the ground with a bloody nose. Alix payed no attention to him and immediately checked on Amyst, who was shaking slightly. Test wobbly got to his feet and made a fail attempt to his Alix back, who merely duck down and punched his face again. This time Test didn't even bothered to try again and left for the Nurse's office. "Thank you." Amyst whispered to Alix.

X.X

**N/A: I am screwed. I can't come up with good chapters and I really wanna get to the good parts! If just bring it now then the story would end too soon! And you guys probably REALLY wanna know what happened Dib. But here's the thing though, after this chapter, stuff is REALLY gonna happen. The chapters I wanted to add for so long is finally coming! **

**R&R and have a nice Day/Night ^-^**


	9. Notice

**Hey guys.**

**First of all I want to give iut my apologies to the people who ACTUALLY reads this fic. I won't be putting up any new chapters for a while. I need a break from IZ for now. And I want to work on a Digimon fic. Plus I got to work on my LOTG and Transformers fics as well.**

**I might even give up on this fic...**

**I haven't decided on that though. But if I do abandoned this fic I'll still keep it up in case I wanna add a new chapter. **

**Again, sorry about this :(**

**I'll see you guys around. **

**-Crazybird101 **


End file.
